Like It
|year=2019 |semiplace=10th |semipoints=122 |position=24th |points=31 |previous=Forever |next= }} Like It was the Belarusian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2019 in Tel Aviv performed by Zena. It qualified from the first semifinal in 10th place by 2 points over Poland. In the final, it was performed 19th following Estonia and preceding Azerbaijan. At the close of voting, it finished in 24th place with 31 points. Lyrics I guess I forgot how to turn off my phone No fun out of my comfort zone I'm tired of being lonely, tam da-da-dum Nobody gonna like this, no Okay, I don’t like these empty words I'll go even if it really hurts Here to make me stronger, tam da-da-dum I know it's gonna be Oh, what should I do? It’s up to you, karma Oh, I wish I knew Give me a sign, karma Just to remind you I don't give up (Give up) I won't give up, no I always try Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it (Let me your heart?) Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it (Let's break the rules) Yes, you’re gonna like it Yes, you’re gonna like it (I'll share what I’ve got) Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it (Baby, repeat my moves) It feels crazy a little, well I know what is going to work, it's right Here to make me wiser, tam da-da-dum Now okay, put our sneakers on And show your emotions on the floor Ah, hashtag feel fine, yeah, tam da-da-dum I know it’s gonna be Oh, what should I do? It's up to you, karma Oh, I wish I knew Give me a sign, karma Just to remind you I don't give up I won't give up, no I always try Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it (Let me your heart?) Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it (Let's break the rules) Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it (I'll share what I've got) Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it (Baby, repeat my moves) Heya, give me fly, give me fly, give me fly Heya, like it too, like it too, like it too, baby I feel level of energy I should let go, mistakes of me I feel level of energy, yeah You go with me, baby Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it (Let me your heart?) Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it (Let's break the rules) Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it (I'll share what I've got) Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it (Let me your heart?) Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it (Let's break the rules) Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it (I'll share what I've got) Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it (Baby, repeat my moves) Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2019 Category:Belarus Category:21st Century Eurovision